


Coming Down With Something

by Headphone_Love



Series: Let's See Some Change [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kinda of slow, Love, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Sickness, mainly fluff, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another sick fic! Cause we can never have too many of those.....<br/>Right? </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Kageyama realizes not only that Hinata is an idiot, but that he has fallen for said idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumbass Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty weird and random, but hopefully you guys, gals and pals enjoy it ^^ 
> 
> ~HxL

It was a chilly day, the clouds rolling in and a breeze coming and going every few minutes. It was a bit gray, but overall normal for the winter season. 

So why was it that even without a scarf or hat, Hinata still seemed to be burning from within his winter coat? He took in a deep breath, coughing lightly into his palm and frowning. He tilted his head, wondering what could have caused this feeling but ignored it. Maybe he was just a bit sluggish...but from what? They hadn't had practice the day before since the weather was awful so that couldn't be it. 

He ruffled his hair and walked at a steady pace, his mother insisting he leave his bike due to how he almost had fallen over while leaving the house. She had graciously given him a ride down the mountain before heading off to work, but only when Hinata reassured her multiple times that he was fine. When thinking about it, he wondered if that would technically be classified as a lie.

When he arrived at the school he made his way to the gym, wondering if anyone would be there before him considering he was later than usual. Not too much later, but those few minutes were always what separated him from Bakageyama.

"Hey, dumbass" Hinata snapped from his thoughts and looked up to see the devil himself leaning against the door with Suga, the latter waving politely. 

"Morning" Hinata greeted with a grin though it was a bit smaller than usual. His stomach was acting up as well, but it wasn't due to the jitters he got before a game or fear of an opponent. It was extremely weird! 

"You alright, Hinata?" Suga asked curiously as the smaller male held up a thumbs up and did his best to offer a wider grin. 

"Of course! I might just be a bit off since we usually have practice every day" he assured as Kageyama's look narrowed. 

"You better not be getting lazy, you still suck at receiving and your passing has only started to get better," he said seriously as Hinata stuck out his tongue in response. His red cheeks grew redder at the other's comment, wondering why the setter had to always remind him of his weak points. Kageyama had only complimented him once in their entire time as teammates, and even then the cheering from the crowd had been so loud that Hinata barely caught it. 

Not that he was picky about the type of praise he received, he appreciated each and every word. It was just that Kageyama was different, for some reason receiving praise from him would indicate that he was, at least, heading towards the right direction. Kageyama was the genius setter and Hinata was still just...

Shrimpy. 

Coming to this realization, Hinata's eyes seemed to burn with determination as he straightened, about to speak until Tanaka's voice rang out, the sound of keys jingling like music to the middle blocker's ears. 

"Tanaka-senpai!" Hinata cheered, irritation forgotten as the other grinned and spun the keys around on his fingers. 

"Morning my awesome little kouhai, ready for a day filled with volleyball and your senpai's grace?" he said with his hands on his hips and a boisterous laugh. Suga chuckled along before pointing at the door, eyes a bit narrowed. 

"Mind opening the door before you praise yourself, you late spiker?" he said with a soft smile but rough bite to his tone, causing Tanaka's ego to return to normal. He nodded, mumbling an apology and opening the door quickly, allowing the four into the gym. They all relished in the warmth minus Hinata, a small frown forming on his lips. It went unnoticed by his teammates, at least by all except the youngest. 

Blue eyes seemed a bit surprised at the lack of hyperactivity the middle blocker displayed but kept silent. It was probably just him being overly concerned. Hinata could take care of himself, even if he was an idiot a good amount of the time. 

Hinata began to warm up, stretching slowly and carefully. To anyone else it would just look as if he was being extra cautious, but to Hinata it was just so he could avoid getting too dizzy. The movement seemed to be a bit much for him, but he sucked it up. If he couldn't even do warm ups who would trust him to spike? 

_'I can't let whatever is happening mess up my hits'_ he thought determinedly, turning too quickly and bumping into Kageyama. The setter's hands gripping his shoulders to steady him, raising an eyebrow at the collision. Hinata's vision cleared after a second and he looked up, brown eyes connecting to blue ones. Hinata tensed and stepped back, trying to determine what course of action to take to avoid being overly suspicious. 

"Watch it, dumbass" the other spoke first, Hinata's lips parting as he let out a loud sound of disbelief. 

"Wah! Bakageyama you watch it!" he shouted while waving his arms, Kageyama holding back a smirk as he rolled his eyes and walked by him. 

"Shut up, idiot. It is early" he said as Hinata puffed out his cheeks, but knew that it was true. He simply ran over towards Suga, asking him to practice receives with him as Tanaka and Kageyama practiced spikes and sets. 

Over the course of the next hour, more players piled into the gym, the last two being Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. By this time Hinata was panting which was unusual for the ball of energy. 

"Oi, shrimpy, why do you look so worn out?" Tsukishima asked as Hinata scrunched his nose. 

"I-I am not" he muttered. He offered a familiar grin and rolled his shoulders back. "Just getting warmed up, glasses-san," he said, earning a small smile from Yamaguchi and a scary grin from Kageyama. Seeing the two bicker had become entertaining for the entire team, especially since the malice that was there when they first met seemed to melt. 

"Now, now, no need for the hostility" Yamaguchi said looking at the two, before gently tugging on Tsukishima's jacket and pulling him towards one of the corners. "Tsuki, we should warm up," he said with a nod as the taller seemed to agree. He just followed his friend, leaving Hinata to continue his practice with Suga. 

The rest of morning practice was pretty uneventful, but his morning classes were a different story.

Hinata had thought the shower would cool him down, and it had for a few moments. Once he was out of the gym and on his way to class, he could feel it deep within his chest, the heat that didn't seem to disappear over the course of the morning. Even with that heat, he shivered, teeth chattering to the point where he clenched them to prevent them from doing so. He was confused, and for a moment, he wondered if he was dying.

He brushed it off as a joke to himself, laughing with friends at one moment and feeling his vision begin to fade the next. This sudden dizziness made the idea of death stick out more in his mind, and he could feel someone wrap an arm around him in concern. He heard one of his classmates calling his name, but couldn't find the words to respond. He sucked in a breath, feeling his legs go weak.

Hinata's hands gripped onto his friends uniform as he was lowered onto the ground so he could sit on his knees. His breathing grew laboured, one of his hand over his face as if to hide how red it had become. Even with how hot he had felt, he began to feel cold and shivered, moving his arms to wrap around himself. It was the exact opposite of how he had felt on the walk to school. 

"Call the nurse, it seems that.." 

"I'm ...fine" he mumbled though he wasn't sure if anyone had heard him. "just a moment, really I'm...."

He slumped forward and tried to take deep breaths, but found it difficult before he fell into the darkness. 

\-----  
Suga frowned, eyeing the clock on the wall. 

_'I wonder where Hinata is....he is usually the first one here'_ he thought, ruffling his hair as he did whenever worried or concerned. 

Kageyama and Nishinoya were the next to show up, stating their greetings and leaning against the wall, Daichi having said something along the lines of "Ukai wants to talk about new plays, so be early or he might have a fit". 

When the captain arrived and saw his fellow 3rd year he seemed to brighten, but noticed the look of concern on his face and raised a brow. He cleared his throat and caught the white haired setter's attention.

"Hey, Suga, anyone else here yet?" Daichi asked with a small smile and wave. Daichi offered a wave to the underclassman as well, both of which bowed their heads respectfully. Suga smiled at the other and calmed himself before shaking his head in response to his question. 

"Hm, not yet. Tanaka was here earlier and is probably changing, but you are the first three to show up so far," he explained as Nishinoya made a face. 

"Really? I would have thought Shouyou would be here" he admit, looking around curiously. "He is usually here yelling at Kageyama to toss to him by now" he joked, but the rest of the team seemed to agree silently. The only one who didn't seem amused was the setter himself, who simply walked into the gym. Nishinoya followed though Daichi and Suga shared a look of concern. 

"Well, maybe he got in trouble for sleeping in class again or something, he did look a bit tired earlier" Suga offered lightly, Daichi shaking his head, humming thoughtfully. 

"Wouldn't they have told me since any more violations like that usually mean no practice for a day?" he murmured quietly as Suga bit his lip. 

"Well, if anything I can ask around. I think it would be good for the team to know. Hinata wouldn't purposely worry anyone" he stated lightly though Daichi didn't need the explanation. He knew Hinata wouldn't want anyone to worry even without Suga telling him, but it didn't stop him from actually feeling worried for his teammate. 

"I know, maybe check around the office...if he did get a violation that is where he would be" Daichi offered up. He looked into the gym to see Kageyama stretching, a certain look on his face. It was similar to the expression he always wore but seemed more strained than usual. "I think the one person who would wish to know would appreciate knowing that Hinata is alright" he added as Suga chuckled softly. 

"Of course" he agreed before looking at Kageyama as well, knowing the other hated being out of the loop. 

Especially when it came to the orange haired middle blocker. That was Kageyama's spiker, no matter what anyone said, just as Kageyama was Hinata's setter. Separate, they were decent, but together they were nearly unstoppable with a few kinks within the cogs here and there. 

The two entered the gym and began to warm up, the rest of the team steadily showing up and preparing to practice. It was only when Suga received a text message did he frown, jogging over to Daichi. The other raised a brow, but nodded, looking around before clapping his hands. 

"Alright, let us get ready for practice!" he shouted as Ukai raised a brow. 

"Without shrimpy around?" 

"Ah, well it seems that...." 

"Sorry, I am late!" Hinata shouted as he panted heavily, Suga and Daichi's eyes going wide. They looked at each other in confusion before looking back to the newcomer.

Hinata's hair was a bit messier than usual, eyes sunken and skin pale. Other than that, he seemed perfectly fine with the stupid grin on his face and arms crossed as he tried to catch his breath.

"What? But aren't you....?" Suga mumbled as Hinata coughed into his hand and raised a brow at the elder. He stepped into the gym, waving a hand and smiling softly. Daichi didn't seem convinced and nudged the smaller gently, causing his knees to buckle. Suga immediately wrapped his arms around Hinata in concern, frowning at the sudden change. He looked at Daichi, said male shaking his head as if saying he wouldn't allow Hinata to play in this condition. 

Kageyama glared as he moved towards his spiker. 

"Hinata, you should still be resting..." Suga whispered. Hinata frowned and shook his head. 

"I am fine, just a bit warmer than usual..." he tried to explain as Kageyama leaned down and placed his forehead against the other's. It took a moment, but Hinata felt his face begin to burn even more before he backed away, backing away as he pointed at Kageyama. The setter raised a brow as Tsukishima snickered and whispered a "clueless" under his breath. The sudden movement caused Hinata to stumble as he landed on his back, wincing slightly. 

"W-What is the big idea?! You wanna fight?!" he shouted as he sat up again, the hoarseness in his voice not going unnoticed by any of his teammates. 

"I didn't know that idiots could get sick" Tsukishima teased as Hinata looked at him in confusion, tilting his head. 

"Sick? I am not sick" he mumbled as Kageyama looked at him as if he were truly an idiot. Tsukishima let out a chuckle and raised a brow. 

"Wait, so you are this way and you didn't even realize you probably have a fever?" he asked as Hinata blinked and tilted his head again. "Wow, you have outdone yourself" he murmured as if in awe. Kageyama cleared his throat and cut into the conversation, gaze zeroing in on the orange haired teen. 

"You are burning up, have a cough...." Kageyama pointed out as Suga nodded. 

"And you passed out earlier" Suga murmured, the younger setter tensing at the news, not having known that. 

"I didn't pass out! I simply...took a...a nap! But I am fine now and well rested, see!" he said as he stood and jumped with all his might, grinning at the others. When his feet touched the ground he stumbled again, feeling a bit dizzy but not overly so. His stomach turned, and he bit his lip to try and keep a straight expression. 

"Think about this, do you really want to make everyone else sick because you were too stupid to realize you caught something?" Ukai asked as the others nodded in agreement. Asahi stepped forward and ruffled Hinata's hair gently. 

"Please rest, we can't afford to lose a teammate during a match," he said with an encouraging smile. "The sooner you accept your are sick, the faster you can get better and return" he promised, as Hinata parted his lips to argue before sighing and moving to sit, shutting his eyes. 

"Alright," he said gently. Kageyama frowned once the other dropped his act, noticing how exhausted he sounded. 

_'Had he been faking this entire time?'_ he thought before gripping Hinata's arm and pulling him up slowly. 

"I'll take the idiot home, we can't practice our quick so might as well make sure he gets up the mountain safe. We'll be leaving first" he stated as the others nodded. Yamaguchi offered a wave to Hinata, Tsuki nodding towards him in farewell for the day. The rest of the team offered each other a few gazes before preparing to warm up. Their thoughts were all the same, revolving around whether or not Kageyama would be able to handle a sick Hinata. 

_'Hopefully they don't kill each other today'_


	2. Lovestruck Kageyama

"Dumbass, you are moving like a snail" he called out as Hinata looked up. 

"Ah, sorry," he said with a bow of his head, Kageyama raising a brow. Kageyama wasn't sure if Hinata's tone was because of the fever and illness or the disappointment of missing practice. Either way, he wasn't sure he enjoyed an unhappy Hinata.

"Seriously, how did you not know you were sick? That is why you were off this morning too wasn't it?" 

Hinata shrugged and sucked in a breath. "I still don't think I am sick, just a bit....sluggish" he whined, crossing his arms. He was about to continued before placing a hand on his head and wobbling. He leaned into Kageyama for a moment causing the younger to tense.

"Sorry," Hinata spoke weakly as the setter began to debate his next course of action. Sighing, he turned and leaned down, looking over his shoulder and motioning for the other to climb on. 

"You can barely walk from the gym to the locker room....I will carry you, idiot. Next time avoid waiting this long to tell someone you aren't feeling well" 

Hinata climbed on almost automatically. It was not being the first time Kageyama carried him. There had been that one time where Hinata landed wrong and had to stay off his ankle for a week and a half. Or that time where he had fallen asleep on the bus and Kageyama carried him home and spent the night. Oh, and that time where Hinata fell off his bike and scraped up his knees. That time he could have walked but Kageyama was too much of a worry wart to even allow him a word in. 

Kageyama was surprised at the heat radiating off of Hinata and frowned to himself, lifting the other's bag and his own before beginning to walk the familiar road to Hinata's house.

"You are shaking" Kageyama spoke out, Hinata offered a choked breath which the setter believed was supposed to be a laugh. 

"Gee hadn't noticed" he whispered, Kageyama feeling him tremble. 

"Amazing how you have the energy to still talk back" he muttered as Hinata coughed but held his breath as if trying to keep it in. Kageyama felt irritation come over him at the action. Hinata was a bit too considerate sometimes. 

"Don't hold anything in, shitty Hinata" he mumbled as the middle blocker just tightened his grip. 

"If I cough on you, you might get sick" he spoke, before shutting his eyes. His breathing was fine until they reached the middle of the mountain, which is when Hinata seemed to be having a harder time. 

'You better not be dying' Kageyama thought before reaching the other's house, wondering if anyone was home. He knocked once, twice, three times. Nothing. 

"My key is in my bag " Hinata reminded, unintentionally nuzzling the other's neck as he tried to get more comfortable. The setter stiffened at the contact but cleared his throat and felt his face grow red. Maybe Hinata was right about him getting sick as well, his heart was beating a bit faster now. 

After finding the key, Kageyama tossed the bags into the house before setting Hinata down, helping him remove his shoes. He removed his own before leading Hinata towards his room, not relaxing until the shorter male was in his bed. The last thing Kageyama needed was Hinata walking around and bumping into things. 

"Hot" Hinata whispered as he shifted, the sweat forming on his face an indication that this fever was probably at it's highest. He was paler than Kageyama had ever seen him, and he couldn't help some of the concern that managed to leak onto his face. 

"Just stay here, I will go and get some medicine..." he offered as Hinata grabbed at his wrist, eyes a bit wide and dare Kageyama say it, fearful. 

"I-I don't..." he began as the setter narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Hinata was trying to say. "I don't need medicine...so just..."

"Liar." Kageyama interrupted, but he didn't make another motion to leave. "Either tell me the real reason you grabbed me or I will assume you are just trying to get out of taking out of the medicine," he said, a slight teasing tone to his words. 

Hinata hesitated, but simply sighed and looked away before speaking. 

"You aren't...leaving right?" he asked softly. Kageyama raised a brow but decided now was not the time to tease. The setter relaxed, moving towards the sick male. He leaned over and used his free hand to ruffle Hinata's hair, feeling the warmth that was radiating off of him. 

"No, dumbass," He assured. "But if you want to get better, you need medicine which is in your bathroom from what I remember" he explained as if he were talking to a child. 

"So give me 2 minutes at most, and I will be back... alright?" 

Hinata seemed hesitant but nodded and slowly loosened his grip until his hand fell against his side. Kageyama offered a final ruffle before heading to the bathroom, looking through the cabinet for something that worked on fevers. Most of the medicine was strictly for headaches or upset stomachs, and Kageyama made a mental note to ask Hinata if his headaches are that frequent that he needs three bottles of medication for them. 

Hinata shut his eyes and sat up slowly in order to remove his jacket. He tossed it across the room and laid back, face scrunched in displeasure. It was so hot. He still refused to admit he was sick, being the stubborn person he was. He wanted to practice, that was all he wanted. 

"Hey, you think you are well enough to try and hold this down if I give it to you?" Kageyama asked once he returned, holding up a bottle of medicine. Hinata made a face and felt sicker just looking at the cherry flavoured liquid. He nodded hesitantly, knowing if it made him better he would force himself to keep it down.

"Good, sit up a bit" 

Two spoonfuls and some gagging later, Hinata was lying back with his arm over his eyes. He was trying to stop the room from spinning without his permission, teeth grit and hand in a tight fist. Kageyama sat beside his bed, arms crossed and eyes oddly relaxed. 

"Why....did you stay? Practice...?" Hinata mumbled as he turned to lay on his side, eyeing Kageyama in pure confusion. 

"What do you mean why did I stay? You told me to" he said simply, avoiding the elder's look. Hinata nodded, accepting the answer before shutting his eyes and parting his lips. Whatever he had wanted to say was replaced with a coughing fit, his small body shuddering with each cough. Kageyama leaned forward with wide eyes, but Hinata just gave his friend a tiny smile. 

"M' good" he promised as Kageyama let out a breath. 

"You aren't"

"I am"

"You aren't" 

Pause. Silence. Sneeze. 

"I am"

Kageyama offered a tiny glare but accepted the other's declaration before a question popped into his head. 

"Seriously...did you not notice you had a fever and feel like you are over 100 degrees?" Kageyama said with a shake of his head. Hinata shrugged and snuggled into the sheets. He was curled into a ball at his point, breathing softly. At least his nose wasn't stuffed. That would suck more than everything else at the moment. 

"I...never really get sick that often" he explained quietly. "I hated being sick because it would make my mother and Natsu worry" 

Kageyama listened intently, nodding his head. He kind of understood, but, in reality, he never really got sick himself. Whenever he did he simply took it as a day off and still ended up playing volleyball in his backyard. But Hinata's reasoning seemed to be based on something different. 

"They are family, they are supposed to worry" he stated as Hinata chuckled and looked up from the sheets. His eyes were definitely different, and Kageyama almost wondered if this was the same idiot that always stole a bite from his meat bun after practice every day. 

"They need to focus on themselves" 

Kageyama's eyes went a bit wide at that, confusion filling them. 

"If they focus on me, they will have to drop everything. My mother would have had to come home if she knew about me getting sick, and Natsu would have had to get someone else to pick her up which means she wouldn't be able to go hang out at her friends house" he mumbled. A tiny sneeze left him before he continued, Kageyama wanting to chuckle at the small sound but finding Hinata's words swimming in his mind. 

"Stop being so caring of everyone else when you are in this state, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted as Hinata's eyes went wide before growing irritated. 

"Why?! I can care if I want to, Bakageyama! Just like you, you could be at practice but instead, you are here!" he shouted pointing a finger at the other. Hinata's hand was shaking as he held it out, Kageyama glaring with his arms crossed.

Hinata was the first to look away and pulled the blanket so it was over his head, breathing heavily. "Besides...I am older now" he said simply, it coming out muffled due to the blanket. 

"I can be alone while sick...it isn't too bad"

"Then why were you so concerned with me leaving?" Kageyama pointed out, Hinata straightening at the accusation. 

"I-I wasn't!" the lump spoke, Kageyama finding himself amused at the change in tone. 

"Just rest, I'll be here, alright? Practice is every day, but if I left you now I wouldn't be able to even concentrate on setting. So hurry up and get better, shitty Hinata" 

The other didn't respond, silence filling the room. Kageyama wondered if he had fallen asleep or was just too tired to response. After a few minutes, the lump that was Hinata shifted from underneath the blanket.

"Thanks, Kageyama..."

The setter sat up at the voice, never having heard Hinata use a tone like that one. Was it almost like....admiration? He could feel his cheeks heat up, and cleared his throat as a way to let the other know he heard him. 

While Kageyama sat in the chair waiting for Hinata to sleep, said male was underneath the blanket with watery eyes, a happy and relieved smile on his lips. 

\-----  
"So emo and scared while sick, Hinata" 

The now healthy middle blocker flushed deeply and glared at the other as they made their way towards the gym. It had been 3 days since his fever episode and he was feeling incredibly better now....minus the teasing he was now getting from Kageyama. 

"I was not!" he shouted as Kageyama raised a brow. 

"You were so, talking about people worrying and how you hated making them drop things for you," he said with the scary smile. Hinata glared. 

"Well I don't like worrying people!" he mumbled as the raven haired teen scoffed. 

"Then next time tell us you are sick so you don't pass out in class!" he shouted angrily. The middle blocker eyed him with wide eyes, tilting his head. 

"Were you actually worried...?" he asked in awe as Kageyama scowled and hit him across the back of the head. "Ow!" 

"Of course I was! Why else would I force you to go home?! Do you know how bad that things could have been if you had passed out in the middle of the street, or while you were going up that mountain? Think about these things!" he scolded before realizing that Hinata had gotten a rise out of him again. 

Hinata grinned with a hand near his mouth, slouching over and eyeing Kageyama in amusement. "Do you perhaps like me more than you let on, Kageyama-kun?" 

Kageyama's patience snapped as he lunged at Hinata, the other squeaking and running off towards the gym. Kageyama ran after him looking more pissed than he had in a while, this only egging the shorter to keep running. 

Hinata arrived at the gym first, panting heavily and offering a thumbs up towards Kageyama who just glowered at him. When he was sure that Kageyama wasn't going to kill him, he sat and began to try and catch his breath before Tanaka showed up. Kageyama moved to plop beside him, all traces of anger gone as he sat against the wall. 

"That doesn't count" Kageyama stated as Hinata waved a hand. 

"Of course it does!" he said as Kageyama ran a hand through his hair so it was messy in a way similar to Hinata's. 

" 'Just like you, Kageyama! You could be at practice but you are here....' "he mimicked as Hinata looked gasped in horror. He quickly grabbed Kageyama's collar and shook him. 

"Why you...! Stop that you bastard! Bakageyama!" 

Kageyama paused his speech to gaze at Hinata who had his eyes closed in pure embarrassment. This is when the setter realized how cute the other was when flustered, feeling his own face heat up at the revelation. He looked away and cleared his throat after smoothening his hair back down, Hinata stopping once he did so. 

"Huh?! Bakageyama, your face is all red! You didn't get my illness did you?!" 

A vein formed in Kageyama's forehead as he turned to glare and grabbed Hinata by his hair. Instead of yelling like he had first wanted to, he leaned in close and placed a soft kiss against Hinata's lips. He remained like that for a few seconds before pulling away, Hinata's eyes wide, jaw dropping. 

"No, perhaps I am coming down with something else, though" he murmured as Hinata hid his face in his hands. He scooted closer to the setter and rested his head against his shoulder, peeking through the cracks of his fingers to offer his response. 

"M...me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments on how to make it better or simply wish to tell me if you liked it, feel free to do so ^^ 
> 
> Thanks again! 
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
